Soledad
by CielHibird29
Summary: El se fue y quizas no regrese pero me dejo un recuerdo de su existencia... una profunda tristeza. ¿Como puedo vivir asi?... Sentimiento de Hiroki. Drabble. Algun dia haré un buen summary xD lean :D JunjouEgoist.


Drabble?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sus pies le pesaban y le dolían los ojos. Cargaba una bolsa con al menos una decena de libros de la biblioteca de su Universidad, libros que ya había leído pero que le distraerían lo suficiente para dejar de pensar en esa persona. La puerta de su departamento se abrió al girar la llave dentro del cerrojo, esta chirrió solo un poco antes de dejar entrar luz solar a la habitación. El lugar estaba limpio aunque un poco desordenado gracias a los libros acomodados en el piso y el sillón, pero no importaba, él sabía donde pisar y donde no, después de todo... Hiroki vivía solo.

Sí, solo. Solo desde que él se fue sin decir nada, solo porque el se fue a quien sabe donde, con quien sabe quién y quien sabe por qué. Estaba solo, sin él, sin la persona que le despertaba todas las mañanas, sin la persona que lo abrazaba dulcemente antes de dormir, la persona que le besaba solo porque si y le repetía constantemente como una linda canción que lo amaba. El dolor incrementaba cada vez que Hiroki pensaba en el, es decir, cada día, hora, minuto y segundo que estaba consciente y en sueños su mente vagaba entre recuerdos de las grandes manos de ese hombre, cuando esa persona lo besaba, Hiroki sentía que el cielo no era tan bueno como aquella sensación... ahora ni el mismo infierno se comparaba con el dolor que sentía. Un dolor que nunca antes había experimentado, Akihiko había dolido, pero sin esta persona sentía que sería mejor morir. Respiró hondo y dejó la bolsa de libros en la pequeña mesita de café en la sala y se acomodó en el sofá. Tenía trabajo, pero no las ganas ni la motivación para hacerlo, que mas daba? tenía toda la noche, prefería no dormir para no verlo de nuevo... para no sufrir. Encendió el televisor cambiando de canal sin prestar atención a lo que pasaba ante sus ojos hasta que paró en el canal de cocina. Observó a una mujer de cabellos rubios teñidos hacer un sencillo almuerzo para niños, "nutritivo y divertido" decía ella.

El profesor Kamijou Hiroki tenía un excelente trabajo, buena paga y un lindo departamento. Sus padres lo amaban y su mejor amigo se preocupaba por él. Por fuera la fachada de una linda vida era vista por todos, por dentro, el corazón del profesor estaba mas que destruido.

Nada antes le había parecido tan oscuro o tan salado. Aquel sillón ya no era cómodo, era simplemente no tan malo como el piso. Sus ojos parpadearon varias veces antes de sentir las lágrimas viniendo hacia afuera... pero no. No iba a llorar, después de todo aquel hombre era el idiota que merecía lloraría, Kamijou lo haría arrepentirse de dejarlo solo en ese oscuro departamento, oscuro porque su sol personal había viajado a quien sabe dónde, si, lo haría pedirle perdón y con esos pensamientos se levantó del sillón para luego... darse cuenta que quizás ese hombre jamás volvería... No podría vengarse.

El profesor Kamijou Hiroki se sentía solo, tan solo que ni los libros, sus fieles acompañantes desde niño, lo hacían sentirse bien. Nada era comparado con la penetrante voz de ese hombre.

Dieron las 3 de la mañana cuando Hiroki se resignó a dormir sin haber hecho nada productivo. Iría a dormir, esperando no soñar con los ojos azules de esa persona, a él siempre le gustaron esos ojos, le recordaban al mar, al cielo en un hermoso día de verano. Amaba esos ojos azules.

_**-0-**_

El despertador lo rescató de otro sueño en el que sentía que podría morir de la tristeza. La habitación estaba bañada con unos ligeros rayos solares. Se bañó y vistió rápidamente, se le había hecho tarde así que solo tomó un café. Los libros estaban exactamente como los dejó el día anterior, en una bolsa encima de la mesita de café. Miyagi lo reprendería pero que importa, el nunca hacia nada. Dando una última mirada al interior de su hogar, salió escaleras abajo para checar el correo. No le gustaba ese buzón, era demasiado grande para el ya que nunca recibía muchas cosas. Uno, dos recibos de servicios, un sobre de aviso de remodelación de una parte del campus de su Universidad y... una postal? desde América... de parte de...

-ESE BASTARDO VA A VOLVER!- Hiroki gritó colérico ignorando las miradas de extrañeza a su alrededor. Estaba furioso... no, más que eso... estaba jodidamente feliz. .-regresará...- su mirada se nubló, encontrarse con el amor de su vida... después de que él lo había dejado. Nada podía ser más extraño ahora.

-Nowaki va a volver...- y una lagrima cayó de sus orbes marrones llenas de enojo, mientras su alma se regodeaba en la más grande felicidad.

Bueno este es el primer fic que subo, lo he escrito en uno de mis momentos de depresión ya que sé lo que sintió Hiroki al no tener comunicacion por un año con el amor de su vida u_u asi que quería ver si podía expresar ese horrible sentimiento.

En fin, dedicado a Valelevale por su apoyo en mi otro proyecto, por aguantar mis momentos de idiotez y por su siempre bien recibido, confeti imaginario XD

Reviews? :D


End file.
